Susuke's Unwanted Love
by Soul Eater 1989
Summary: After seeing their clan being murdered. Itachi does the unthinkable to his younger brother. Sasuke, being shocked by this, runs away and goes to a random house, namingly Kakashi's. Can Kakashi help Sasuke deal with Itachi or is Sasuke a dead Uchiha walkin


Cristminich: Its me and this is a Naruto story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just the plot.

Chapter 1: The Rape Towards the Surviver

Sasuke grips his head tightly screaming, falling to his knees. Itachi just used the sharingaun (forgive me for misspelling it) on him, showing what he did to their clan. Sasuke falls completely down on the ground breathing frightenedly. Saliva coming out of his mouth as he took every breath.

Sasuke looks up to his older brother frightenedly. "Why? Why? Did you do this? Itachi why?" Itachi slowly approaches him showing no expression at all. "To test my ability's limits. It was a great importance." Sasuke lifts his head alittle bit. "What are you saying? You mean to tell me you butchered every member of our clan...just to test your ability."

Itachi kneals down infront of his younger brother. "You wouldn't understand...foolish little brother." Sasuke gets up quickly and goes to punch him but Itachi punches Sasuke in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Itachi then grabs Sasuke by the hair forcing him to look in his eyes. "You're the surviving Uchiha...Do you have any idea what I do to the remains?" With that said he slams a harsh kiss to Sasuke's fragile ones.

Sasuke gasps feeling Itachi's tongue entering his mouth.

(Rape Scene...Skip if offended)

Itachi lays Sasuke on the floor near their dead parents. Sasuke trembles seeing thier dead father staring at him. "No Itachi...stop..." Itachi ignores his brothers protesting and undresses him harshly. Sasuke whimpers when Itachi's hand rubs against his hard arousal. "No Itachi...not here...not infront of our dead parents..."

Itachi unbuttons his pants and without warning slams into Sasuke making him scream worse than when he saw everyone die. Sasuke coughs up blood. "No Itachi stop it..." Itachi looks down at his younger brother. " If you're not worth killing...then you are worth raping. and thats what I'm going to do." With that said he keeps slamming into Sasuke harder each time. Sasuke screaming each time Itachi slammed into him.

Itachi keeps going in Sasuke until he releases semen into Sasuke.

(End rape Scene... continue)

Itachi harshly pulls out of Sasuke. "Foolish little brother...you are worthy to be my sex toy..." Sasuke shakes his head. "No...I won't do it..." With that said Sasuke gets up, grabs a random shirt that belonged to his father and runs away. The rain starts pouring hard. Sasuke continues running until he slips and falls. Sasuke gets up feeling a jolting pain in his legs. Looking down seeing bones sticking out of his legs he continues running not caring if it hurt.

Sasuke finds a nearby village and he goes to a random house knocking massivly. "Please open the door!" The door unlocks and he steps away so the person can open it. The person was a male with a mask over his face and an eye patch over his left eye, his name was Kakashi. Sasuke looks to him frightenedly. "Please you got to help me." Kakashi stares at the boy. He noticed the fear in his eyes and the broken bones in his legs.

Moving aside he lets Sasuke inside. "Come in kid we need to clean you up." Sasuke nods and goes in wincing feeling pains in his legs. Kakashi looks to him and picks him up taking him to the bathroom. Once there he sits him on the counter cleaning his legs. "Tell me, where do you come from and why did you come all this way crying?"

Sasuke wipes his tears away. "I came from the Hidden Leaf Village and I came here to get away from my brother." Kakashi nods. "Why were you getting away from your brother?" Sasuke jumps trembling. "He killed every member of our clan...and then he raped me..." After saying that Sasuke bursts into tears. Kakashi gets shocked hearing this and pulls Sasuke into a hug. "Me and the other teachers including the Hokage will protect you."

Sasuke blinks when the hug was given and he hugs back feeling safe. Kakashi lets go and looks to him. "What is your name kid?" Sasuke looks up to him. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

(END)

Cristminich: Thats all for now...I would like at least 4 to 5 reviews PLZ!!!


End file.
